Valiera Nelson
Major Valiera Nelson (née Quintana) (b. August 16, 1995), also known as nightrage8521 on Instagram and as Val Nelson in 2012, is a female student at Tower Placement School and the younger sister of Will and older sister of Nicholas, Chris, and Saul Nelson. She is also the former love interest of Blaise Parton and Miranda Patrick, and the current love interest of Charles. When she was young, she befriended Luke Norris and found an enemy in Preston Rumsworth. Nelson dated a few males who abused her, resulting in a general distrust of men, a factor which played into her ambiguously joining the Girl-Team and becoming a major under Supreme Leader Emily Watson. She also developed a crush on Helen McKeen and became a rabid Instagram user. Throughout the course of the war, Nelson gathered to herself a posse, developed a love-hate relationship with Jamie Thompson, and began bonding with Blaise Parton and Miranda Patrick. She also spent a lot of time avoiding Charles, who had developed a huge crush on her, even though she had only ever treated him cordially, though she later addressed him with a far more aggressive approach. She also learned, somehow, that she was allegedly the sister of a girl named Summer Petersen, and tricked Petersen into showing her her hacking methods. At the beginning of eleventh grade, she saw Charles again and realized, much to her chagrin, that the two would be sharing classes again. Valiera Nelson fought in the Battle of GT-2 Base, murdering Corey Gonzalez and besting Petersen in a duel prior to revealing their familial relations. Around this time, her hatred for Charles reached its peak after he spitefully punched her. In April, Nelson left Tower Placement School — and the Girl-Team cause — behind to acquire that which she needed to be successful in a university at Vurian Academy. Even though she had a grudge on him for hitting her, she still bade Charles goodbye. She also dumped Parton and began dating Patrick in his stead, though she feared they would never marry. During the summer, she faced remorse from Charles and was reunited electronically with Luke Norris, her friend from a decade past. At the beginning of the following school year, Nelson returned to Tower Placement, and, to her utter chagrin, so did Charles and Norris, and apparently, Parton. It is unknown where her posse was at this point, but she also met Rose Johannson and Charles willingly distanced himself from her, which made her grateful but also very spiteful towards Norris. Around this time, she joined the Cavaliers of Thornton and fought in the Second School War, but when the conflict ended, she renounced the Girl-Team as a whole. Nevertheless, she fought with Charles, who she had begun dating, and Norris, during the Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle. Biography Early life Valiera Nelson was born on August 16, 1995 to Laura Nelson. Nothing is known about her background prior to 2001, apart from her hanging out with Nicholas Nelson, her little brother, by a lake and posing for Easter photos with him shortly beforehand. First grade In first grade, she was described as being ornery, but also talented and witty. In this year she met a boy named Luke Norris, the two established, if not a close relationship, undoubtedly a cordial one. Sixth grade In sixth grade, she met Preston Rumsworth, who came to respect and possibly fear her. In the same year, she joined Facebook, but for some reason, she would eventually create three other accounts. She initially just used her account to announce she was playing Farmville and looking at memes, and used it infrequently. She also learned of a massacre that resulted in at least twenty adolescent casualties, including the culprit's mother, and it saddened her. At some point prior to joining Instagram, Valiera learned that her Intelligence Quotient was at an outrageously high score of one hundred fifty-eight, claiming that she followed a stranger away from an area of the zoo where her parents were to speak with him privately as the family was visiting an undisclosed location in Africa. Central Utah years .]] In the same year that Valiera Nelson began her education at Central Utah Junior High, Lauren and Valiera's birth dad divorced and former took up with Dave Nelson. As a result, Dave adopted Valiera and her siblings and raised her with Laura. She also had an adopted brother, Saul, whom Valiera called "the spoiled one". According to a girl named Jamie Thompson, it was rumored that she shot a seventh grader (either in 2006 or 2007) in the leg, having misaimed for his chest as she had intended the gunshot to be fatal. Jamie claimed to have seen Valiera laughing maniacally at the scene of the crime, which is certainly untrue as Jamie had no idea she existed at this point as the former was a toddler and living in Nebraska. Valiera was expelled for this act of violence. On at least two occasions, Valiera dated a male adolescent, who used, debased, or took advantage of her, resulting in a distrust for males (even for Charles, who would feel awful for antagonizing her, and Luke Norris, who would show her nothing but kindness). Seventh grade On December 22, 2007, Nelson performed in a childrens' choir that centered around the Mormon religion. Around this point, she also appeared to be very fond of from the franchise; she certainly talked about them often. Ninth grade At some point before May 11, 2009, Nelson created another Facebook account. In her freshman year, Valiera befriended a boy named Ray Eliott, and they bonded over making several mistakes together. Provo years Valiera went to Provo High School in tenth grade, where she somehow knew Helen McKeen, whom she developed a crush on. She also met a boy named Josh Hogan, who eventually transferred to Tower Placement School. Hogan was extremely impressed by her writing skills. He also knew about at least two of the boys she dated in her sophomore year alone (not unlike Helen McKeen), bearing no fruit. On November 18, she announced on Facebook that she was in a relationship with a boy, presumably Blaise Parton, who probably began dating her around this time. Over the summer of that year, Valiera began working at a daycare, as she loved children with a passion. It is also known that she began using Instagram actively on April 1, 2010. Tower Placement years Meeting Miranda Patrick and Jamie Thompson Eventually, Valiera transferred to Tower Placement for unknown reasons on August 23, 2010, displeasing her as she would rather have stayed at Provo High. When she posted this on Facebook, someone insensitively joked that she would look far cuter were she smiling. On her first day, she met Miranda Patrick during second period and she unexpectedly turned and asked Nelson if she was interested in befriending her. Nelson approved. Nevertheless, during her education at Tower Placement, Nelson did not really befriend other students, having an "inner circle" that consisted of Emily Watson and two or three unidentified males. Still, Watson is not mentioned as consistently hanging around with them. She also became close with a boy named Bronson. She also met Jamie Thompson, and while there was no confirmed enmity between the two, apart from Jamie thinking Valiera was an uncaring and generally indifferent person, they were not truly friends and never mentioned each other in conversations. It is also notable that Jamie did not know who Blaise Parton was. Valiera is also known to have "dabbled in sexual intercourse" according to Jamie, who also calls Valiera uncaring. Charles' mother has also suspected this. Winter of 2011 At the beginning of eleventh grade, in the latter half of January 2011, she met a slightly Machiavellian adolescent named Charles following a game to determine seating that she cleverly refused to participate in. Consequentially, she sat discreetly in a seat in the corner next to their teacher. Charles felt strangely drawn to her, he had a good feeling about it, so when he picked his seat, it was next to hers. They also ended up with Nelson's friend Bronson and two unidentified girls making a quintuple table. When Charles introduced himself, Nelson revealed that she worked at a daycare, as she loved children, and she simply had "no time for dumb people". Both of which he found relatable. The following day, Nelson greeted Charles in an uncharacteristically friendly way, even though she had told him the day before that she did not speak with other students at all. While Charles developed an instant crush on Nelson (much to the discontent of his parents and Steven Thompson when he found out), she was merely cordial towards him. On January 20, the second session of Health class, Nelson fell asleep and did not turn up for it. She had arrived by lunchtime, however, and was seen by Charles ditching class, talking and giggling with Blaise Parton with headphones in her ears. He asked her where she had been, and she insisted that she had overslept. At some point during the school year, Patrick followed Nelson into the bathroom. School War Contributing to the Girl-Team In April, she gave Steven Thompson, who would become an enemy to her and ironically was Jamie's brother, a "terrifying look that withers plants". In the mix, Valiera joined the Girl-Team under her friend Emily Watson as the School War began in May. In class with Charles Charles continued trying to appeal to Valiera. However, Steven noticed that their relationship was growing more distant but also that more enmity was forming. On one occasion, Nelson threatened to hit Charles, which he dared her to do in front of twenty students and a teacher. Nelson's furious retort was that Charles would probably enjoy any sort of physical contact with her, no matter how painful, to which he called her a creep. Initially, Valiera showed up for class consistently, but as the term passed, she began attending class for the last twenty or so minutes and eventually every other session, sometimes even weekly and still for brief time periods. While the reason for this is unknown, Thompson speculated that she and Watson were conspiring during school hours, though Charles and a girl named Summer Petersen both found this to be unlikely. Sometimes, Nelson would busy herself by exchanging text messages and phone pics with Bronson. Charles pointed out that she claimed not to trade speech with others, to which she irrationally claimed she only spoke with people she knew, and accused Charles of doing nought but asking her questions about herself. Charles pointed out that it was perfectly normal for friends to get to know each other by asking questions, and joked that she probably wanted him to prattle on about himself. Having learned from Jamie Thompson that Nelson smoked, Charles found her during Lunch and asked her if she did. She was laughing with her posse and Charles kept asking, only for her to deny it. He later found her lie on Instagram and questioned her, telling her that smoking was not beneath him either. She doubted that he smoked at all. The victim and the hack Shortly after the failed abduction of Eegan Grover, Valiera encountered a student who insulted her, prompting her to retaliate and smash him into a wall. He was later seen holding ice against his cheek. Nerved by Petersen's expertise with technology, particularly with hacking, Nelson recommended two songs by band Insane Clown Posse to Summer Petersen (My Axe and The Joker's Wild) as a ruse to discover her social media habits to make Watson aware of her hacking methods. Beginning of 2012 At the beginning of eleventh grade, in the latter half of January 2012, she saw Charles again and realized, much to her chagrin, that the two would be sharing classes again. Breaking contact On February 25, Valiera Nelson saw Charles had followed her on Instagram. Perceiving this as stalking, she blocked him. The following morning, she arrived in class at the same time as Charles and was congratulated by him for arriving on time. She sat with a girl named Kayla, whom Charles noticed was far more attentive in class than either of them. He attempted to get her attention, but she stood up and "bolted" to the Main Office. Offended, Charles foolishly followed her there to speak up for himself. One of the office personnel told them to avoid each other in class, and they returned. But thanks to what he gleaned by eavesdropping on her and Kayla, she began talking to him instead and giving him dirty looks. She revealed that she had blocked his Instagram account and accused him of stalking her. With three minutes before class ended , she packed to leave and Charles told her if she was not rude to him, he would not show her antagonism. Nelson ignored him, this final straw goaded him beyond endurance and he pursued her back to the office. On the way there, Charles was met by two members of her posse, who told him to stop following her, without success, while Nelson proceeded inside. Two school administrators beckoned them both into a room and they were forced to create a No-Contact-Contract, forbidding them to communicate by any means. Nelson mentioned several things Charles spitefully called irrelevant and the two staff broke off to speak with both students in person. Battle of GT-2 Base Valiera Nelson fought in the Battle of GT-2 Base, where an army of Girl-Team warriors were massed against those of the common foe, intending to seek out Blaise Parton and protect him. During the battle Valiera struck down Corey Gonzalez. She also bested Summer Petersen near the end of the battle. After defeating her, Valiera took Summer's blade and revealed that her biological father was Summer's father. She decided at last to leave Summer behind, as killing her was not worth the consequences upon her. The year continues At one point, Charles found Parton pinning Nelson against a wall and furiously challenged him to physical combat on the condition that he did not release Nelson. Parton reluctantly threw Nelson into Charles, leaving him to question if Nelson was losing her nerve. This was witnessed by Summer Petersen, unbeknownst to either of them. At another point shortly before this, Charles followed Nelson in the bathroom, according to Parton, though Charles claims he only put his foot in because he was nerved by her continually turning on the air blow dryer. Steven Thompson later confronted Valiera Nelson, who agitated him by changing the subject to Helen McKeen, who they were both in love with, and questioning the extent of his forgiveness. Their argument was witnessed by several students. Two days later, Nelson met Charles in the hallway and he led her outside, where they "shared their most sensitive moment at the time", something that Nelson was bored by. They realized they had several of the same core moral viewpoints, and as they were headed back inside, Charles assured her that he was still loyal to her. In Charles' visions Throughout the war, Valiera appeared to Charles in several dreams. In one of them, she offered him a second chance, her voice disembodied in a store that came under crossfire. In another, she was watching a movie with him, the scene was distorted because Charles was crying. Vurian Academy The following day, she switched schools from Tower Placement, leaving both Charles and Blaise very upset. Without either of their knowledge, she spent two months at Vurian Academy, where she became learned of English, either because she excelled in this field or was struggling. While there, the First Battle of Tower Placement saw the Girl-Team fleeing and agreeing to a peace treaty. How Nelson reacted to the death of Emily Watson at the hands of Summer Petersen is unknown, nor is when she learned of this. Around this time, but certainly by June 6, she lost someone she loved to colon cancer. Summer of 2012 Dating Miranda Patrick During the summer of 2012, Valiera began dating a lesbian, Miranda Patrick. As of Independence Day, she was quite unhappy with her lot. She and Patrick spent time on the playground sitting on the swings and taking photos of various flowers. She also began spending time with her eldest brother consistently. Nelson found it hard to consult with the rest of her family. In the mix, she also befriended a boy named Luke Norris online, who deeply admired her. During the summer, Nelson hiked at least once. Campout in July In July, she returned to Tower Placement School to see to undisclosed business in the evening. On July 18, she went camping in South Fork near the mountains, and she brought her phone with her. During the campout, she took a photo of a butterfly at the edge of a grassy field and another one of wild berries on a stem, and a third of a stream. She also built a fire for the first time, an achievement she was rather modest about and recorded a brief video of. She also befriended a bumblebee. They returned by July 21. Two days later, she painted her arm with an LGBTQ symbol. At the end of the month, she finally acquired a car to call her own. Reunion with Luke Norris and Charles In August, Nelson began following Charles on Instagram, after Norris reminded her about him. However, when she realized it was him, she became furious and threatened him, aggravating Norris in the process. When Charles gave her a thorough and sincere apology for their enmity during the war, Nelson insisted that she was used to men using or debasing her in some way, filling Charles with understanding and confusing Norris, who Nelson knew was Charles' boyfriend. She still worked at a daycare at this point, a job she still enjoyed, as she affectionately took a photo of a small boy napping. On August 6, Nelson went to an amusement park called . Eventually, Valiera came to fear that, thanks to both of their families, she would never marry Miranda Patrick. Seventeenth birthday On August 12, Valiera Nelson decided that for her birthday, what she wanted from her friends was donations to a nonprofit system called Colon Cancer Foundation, as their mission meant a great deal to her. On August 16, Nelson celebrated her birthday by driving to The Great Salt Lake Shorelands Preserve. In the night, she learned that Luke Norris had broken four bones in his torso, resulting in him being hospitalized. She also learned that Charles had come to visit him, bringing him one of his favorite foods, a huge tub of raisins to eat while he lied in bed, and comforted him. Nelson thought this was cute and acknowledged that it would take her a while to open up to Charles (she had initially said he was the type of person she would hate eternally). When asked, Norris explained that he had learned of her birth date through the description on her profile and that he had been fretting over not discharging in time to acknowledge her birthday had come around. Either then or the following day, Nelson went to Willard Bay South Marina. End of summer A few days later, Valiera learned that Will Ostler apparently had a crush on a girl that he had kept secret from her and refused to identify upon being asked about it. In response, Valiera put on Instagram that she wanted Will's crush to stand up, angering Will and amusing Luke Norris. Second School War Return to Tower Placement School Valiera returned from Vurian to Tower Placement at the beginning of the ensuing school year. Immediately upon entering the building, she met up with Miranda Patrick (as opposed to her posse from the last year), but then Charles encountered them. He recognized Patrick from photos, prompting Nelson to run for it. Charles later acknowledged that had he seen the front, not back, of Nelson's head, he would have been terrified and ran first. Nelson was apparently neck-in-neck with Patrick until lunch, as they were later seen by Charles a second time ascending a flight of stairs, to which Charles spoke to himself, not offensively. After first period, Nelson spoke with Patrick in the hallway. No words were exchanged; Charles simply smiled, though Nelson's back was probably turned. She also changed her name to "Val Nelson", according to Jones, a teacher she respected and would sometimes visit during Tutorial. On August 27, the first Saturday of the school year, she returned to Lagoon and remained there through the night. Nelson was also reunited with a friend, whom she called a homie. However, she had very little contact with Jamie Thompson, as the latter had no idea who Patrick was. During this time, Nelson continued attending Health, albeit under a different teacher. During second period, she went to Language Arts, during third, General Financial Lit, during fourth, Applied Math, during fifth, Applied Skills, sixth, US Government and Citizenship, seventh, Auto Learner Northstar, and during eighth, she took Botany. She had several classes geared around make-up work. Stalemate and joining Natalia Thornton On Friday, Nelson and Patrick encountered Luke Norris for the first time in person, along with Rose Johannson, Charles, Jamie, and Wesley Denkenberger, who tripped on his skateboard while Nelson sat and watched. That night, Charles promised to give Nelson her space for awhile, a promise which Nelson was beyond grateful for. With Charles off her back, however, she was in a place where she hated people in general, apart from Patrick and possibly her brothers. When Charles did so much as glimpse at her, he could sense this at once. She even yelled at Norris for agreeing that people could be difficult to consort with. At this point, she was still smoking cigarettes and vape. Shortly afterwards, Nelson joined the Cavaliers of Thornton, forming an alliance with Natalia Thornton. September of 2012 Labor Day and special class session On September 4, Nelson went to a lake. On Labor Day, she stayed at home, her mood was listless. Three days later, she embraced the sunrise enough to photograph it. Three or four hours later, she attended a special class session directed towards Senior students, where she was seen mingling with three students, one being Patrick. She spent most of the meeting staring intently at random speakers or caressing Patrick's hair. Shortly afterwards, she encountered Charles again, and learned that they had several of the same friends. When Rose Johannson left the bench, Charles joked that he and Nelson were "just two losers on a bench", prompting Nelson to scoff and stand up. As Charles headed for class, he bade everyone farewell, to which Nelson stated her refusal to respond (ironically doing so in the process). Keeping to his promise to give Nelson space, Charles wished her well and left, snarkily saying "You're welcome" when she sardonically thanked him for leaving. The following day, she and Patrick hung out at a waterfall. Homecoming Nelson and Patrick went to Homecoming together, which Nelson enjoyed immensely. The following day, she went shopping with Ostler and finally collapsed onto the hood of her car. Charles' assignment and aftermath Eventually, Charles, on a private homework assignment Nelson was ignorant of, set to work recording three times he had seen Nelson and she had been nice to him. On September 18, Charles saw Nelson and Patrick and the three formally acknowledged each other. In the evening of September 22, Nelson played on her phone at home, without Patrick, which she regretted. During this time, she either stopped following or blocked an unknown individual on Instagram. Two days later, she was seen walking Ray Eliott to class. During the second, she gave a forced smile in response to his relatively passionate one. The third time, Nelson found him examining her car and asked if he was feeling curious, albeit in a confrontational tone of voice. Charles told her her car was very interesting and that he was very artistic like her, prompting her to lower her tone. Counselor meeting and aftermath On September 27, Nelson encountered Charles in the hallway twice, first with Eliott, then again with Patrick. She also attended a second special session mandatory for Senior students, sitting once again with Patrick on the right of the grandstands in the auditorium. Charles, having located no one he recognized, asked if he could accompany them. Nelson nodded, so he sat, but then she stood up and demanded he let her through. He asked her why, and she said she needed no reason, and he moved his foot. A moment later, Patrick followed her. Either a couple of hours later, but more likely the following day, Nelson's counselor spoke with her about Charles. Nelson cited that Charles simply did not "get" it, and when faced with the prospect of meeting with him face to face, and finally having a real conversation, she refused outright to say anything to his face. She claimed she was still angry because he hit her. Around this time, she discussed her love for cars with a friend named Dave. Another change On October 4, she went to the playground and took a photo of a rainbow. In the car three days later, she proceeded to snap another one. However, her relationship with Miranda Patrick finally began to grow strained, as she swore she would fight to get her back and fix whatever had been broken. She also claimed that devils do not fly, as she had initially called her relationship with Patrick "devils' love". Their relationship, however, seemed to rekindle shortly afterward. Halloween Nevertheless, Val Nelson was inactive on social media for the remainder of the month, though as Charles predicted, the imminence of Halloween called her back to arms. She posted a picture to imply her possible lethargy over the last few weeks. On Halloween, Nelson stayed up all night, finally passing into slumber two hours before her alarm clock rang. It is unknown if she trick-or-treated. Hiding from the past On November 1, Valiera Nelson discovered a proposition made by Charles, but ignored it until he tagged her and demanded that he leave her alone, taking his generosity for granted, and threatening to involve the police because she believed Charles had "crossed a border". Luke Norris pointed out Nelson was acting irrational by quoting Charles, but Charles, remembering what had happened in August, politely asked him not to interfere. He proceeded to ask Nelson how she wanted their problem solved and what she had in mind, pointing out that giving each other space was not working and asking her what she wanted him to do. After she and Will Ostler both verbally abused him, however, Charles, deciding all hope of redemption was lost, chose to delete their comments, much to Nelson's outrage. Afterwards, Nelson resolved to "go into hiding" online, claiming it was owing to cyber-bullying, something Ostler took pity on her for, even though Norris pointed out Nelson had brought any rude remarks from Charles on herself by making far worse ones first. On Facebook, she began posting rather inconsistently, even though she used to post everything. Curiously, there was an ambiguous rumor that Charles was seeking Valiera Nelson's approval by orders of Steven Thompson, as Thompson believed Nelson's help would be even more priceless than Charles'. While certainly unconfirmed, these rumors reached the Guild of Gourds. Bonding with Charles It is unknown what Val Nelson was doing between December 2012 and April of 2013, but she eventually mended her relationship with Charles and was possibly even dating him in May of 2013. Shortly before the Escape from the Petersen House, she went swimming with him and Will and posted a photo of them on Instagram, which was seen by Summer Petersen. Attack on Seven Peaks Waterpark Shortly afterwards, Valiera followed the Cavaliers to Seven Peaks Waterpark during the skirmish there. She was briefly seen throttling a pedestrian, one of several victims Thornton intended to make an example of the Armies of Organa with. After the war After the war, Valiera Nelson renounced the Girl-Team entirely following the fragmentation of the Cavalier offshoot. When , a film released by , was released a month after the war ended, Nelson saw it and said it was adorable. Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle Valiera was one of the individuals who accompanied Natalia Thornton to the Cave of the Gargoyle on January 18, 2016. Empress Zira Miranda Grover had brought Anakin Organa, GTR-10, Helen McKeen, and Summer Petersen here in order to execute all three of the formers, only for Organa to escape and battle forces of the International Alliance. When the fleet emerged from hyperspace, the Cavaliers were forced to briefly band with the Armies of Organa as they too came under fire from Zira's navy. As part of the first squad, Nelson flew with Charles and Luke Norris. However, Zira's fleet soon overwhelmed them and Nelson's ship was snagged by the handle of a missile fin, which fell limply to the ground, in the chaos. As she fell, Nelson vowed to survive and promised to see Charles at the end of the battle while Charles continued to battle the International Alliance. Nelson clearly survived the battle, but it is unclear what became of her in her adulthood, though she claims to have quit smoking and "come clean". Death At some point between September 2061 and July 2062, Valiera Nelson passed away at age 66.6.D Isaac Thomas reveals the fate of Valiera Quintana Nelson Physical description Valiera Nelson was a strong, healthy, and fit teenager. She has an average height and appears to be underweight and muscular at the same time. Valiera has pale skin, caramel-colored hair, and dark brown eyes. She has a piercing in the left side of her nose that heavily resembles the piercing on Summer Petersen's navel. She is known to find it adorable. Valiera wears indigo-colored shoes. When she was sixteen years of age, she also acquired a tattoo of her three brothers, designed like three small birds roosting on a tree branch, to show her unconditional love for them. Charles claims he has never seen it before. According to him, Valiera's appearance appears to have changed slightly at age seventeen, as she looked even more terrifying than before and "had a piercing gaze like the ". Knowing Charles, he was probably expecting to see this and saw what wasn't there as a result. Apparently, Valiera's appearance was perfectly capable of catching attention from numerous boys and even a few Lesbians at Tower Placement. Charles was charmed by her at once and thought she was the most attractive girl he had met in his entire life, and it is possible that Miranda Patrick may have had an extremely similar opinion. Luke Norris once acknowledged her low weight as "being the kind of stuff boys should like", though it should be noted that he was homosexual. Even Zachary Brown's therapist agreed that Valiera was "pretty". Rose Johannson also stated that she was pretty in August of 2012. In addition, several people on Facebook also thought Valiera was "adorable", though Charles has disagreed with them, claiming "sexy" is a far more accurate word, though he has never said this to her face. Personality and traits Valiera was strong, arrogant, intelligent, mysterious, and sophisticated, characteristics of an ideal ally to Emily Watson. Presenting a tough and independent exterior, Valiera was also slightly unhinged, which made her even harder to read but also left her prone to mood swings and vulgar jokes. She had a strong hatred for Steven Thompson, believing him to be a threat to the school, though she later gets over this. Valiera was also intelligent, she was able to avoid Charles for months when he was trying to encounter her deliberately. She has also admitted that she's "never been able to get into sports". While she is convinced of her vast strength, she does not believe she is perfect or ever will be. Her mysterious facade is bolstered by her refusal to speak to individuals she does not already know, and by rarely showing any emotions at all, as she does not emotionally react to narrowly anything apart from Charles talking her ear off or anything she found disgusting. She speaks to no one that is not already close to her of her past or future. An example of her arrogance is her infamous claim that she is "definitely cuter than your girl". She was also bitingly cynical towards Nicholas when she met him. Still, while she is extremely sarcastic, she behaves like a free spirit. She has a vulgar sense of humor that includes mentions of rape and "holy ground" that is bolstered by her sarcasm, a trait that seems alleviated in her compared to Charles or seven-year-old Andrew. According to her stepbrother Will Ostler, she also enjoys pretending to be pregnant with a watermelon. Like Charles, Valiera has been known to make up phrases, such as "shit is going to hit the fan". Valiera has a curious love for vape, to the extent of posting videos of herself illegally partaking of drugs online, and formerly used "Smoke Weed Everyday" as her catchphrase. She is convinced that everyone knows she vapes. She is known to bring cigarettes to school, which she likely shares with Blaise and Miranda. Valiera is also fond of Insane Clown Posse, as she recommended My Axe and The Joker's Wild to Summer Petersen as a ruse to discover her social media habits to make Watson aware of her hacking methods, which further alludes to her high intelligence and sinister nature. She is also fond of Taylor Swift, Madonna, Aqua, Desiigner and Marilyn Manson. Her favorite movies are The Flinstones, Born Free 1966, and . One of her favorite books is How to Eat Fried Worms. Valiera also fears commitment, claiming that indifference is the best way to shield oneself from being hurt. She seems to view this as getting stuck in an organization, which explains why she is only somewhat loyal to the Girl-Team, which she joined because of her and Emily Watson's shared vendetta against the opposite gender as a whole. That said, she has had several fallouts with males, coupled with them abusing, degrading, or using her in some way, makes her trust females much more than males. Valiera has even gone to far as to claim that men "simply don't work" for her. This lack of trust is so extreme that it has seemed to evolve into hatred that borders on sexism leading to her disliking, if not hating, the entire male gender, just like Emily Watson, though Watson hated boys for very different reasons. Despite her ruthlessness and apparent selfishness, Valiera was definitely not sadistic or parasitic. She shied away from acts of bullying and excessive cruelty, which may be why Blaise cornered her. She was also surprisingly empathetic. Indeed, it is likely that her mysterious nature and tough exterior are merely cover for her own insecurities. She claimed to enjoy sleeping because it was the only way to escape from reality. While she hides her insecurities extremely well, Charles managed to break through to the core of what Valiera is truly like on the inside, saying that they are the same type of person in the sense that, while they genuinely care about the people around them, they refuse to show it out of fear and insecurity. A great example of this is Nelson asking for donations to a system whose aims she supported, the Colon Cancer Foundation, as a birthday present and urging individuals to contribute, but only receiving five dollars from it until Charles himself became aware of it in October. This was partially because she lost someone she loved to colon cancer. Valiera was known to be extremely fond of children, as she worked at a daycare and loved her brother Saul more passionately than anyone else she was seen conversing with, apart from Miranda and Will. And in spite of Jamie calling her an uncaring individual, she is notably disturbed by the violence plaguing Tower Placement, though she deems it necessary, and she is also openly annoyed by power plants, claiming that "and to think, cars are blamed for the excessive pollution". What is known about Valiera's taste in cuisine is a strange addiction she has to Goldfish crackers and noodles. She is fond of and her favorite brand of candy is , much like Charles, and likes the restaurants and . She also enjoys going to and . Charles once speculated that she found mutton and potatoes an ideal meal, however, this is unproven. Valiera's greatest strength is, arguably, her love for her siblings and for young children in general. It is unknown why she began dating Blaise. It's possible that she admired his ruthlessness or simply wanted to recover from a past traumatic relationship with a soft or womanizing adolescent. Her reasons for dating Miranda are also mysterious since similarities certainly don't attract her. Like Jay Organa, Valiera is known to be fond of watching sunsets and occasionally taking photos of them. Over the summer of 2012, she became a rabid photographer. She is also a "dog person", unlike Charles, who is a "cat person". While she rarely displays it, Valiera has a vulnerable side that results in her being very emotional or teary, much more so than Charles, that she openly displays in front of Miranda Patrick and her Instagram followers, and eventually Charles himself. Likewise, there is evidence that Valiera is either easy to intimidate or otherwise outright cowardly. She felt nerved when Charles was staring at her and awkwardly begged him to stop, looking evidently worried, which appealed to his sense of empathy. During the Battle of GT-2 Base, she killed Corey Gonzalez from behind, as she feared he was stronger than her. She also refused to talk to Charles in late 2012, making several excuses not to say anything to his face, even though she seemed not to mind speaking with him online, at least until their conversations became repetitive. She claimed she was angry with him solely for punching her, but on the other hand, she had no ill will towards Summer Petersen for trying to kill her. There is also evidence that she lacked the courage to stand up to Blaise Parton. While on Instagram, Valiera quickly bonded with Luke Norris due to their similar backgrounds and personalities and the fact that they love people without saying it. Luke always showed her a large deal of empathy because he was so similar to Charles. Her bond with Luke also got her to confess to Charles that she wasn't ready to be his friend and that it may take a while. Charles once stated that Luke never abandoned her even if "she yelled at him, and was always mean" clearly comparing himself to his boyfriend. Sadly, however, after Valiera found herself in a bad place, she blocked Luke and apparently never looked back to him, forgetting about him thanks to her obsession with Miranda. Valiera is also extremely hypocritical. For example, she posts a lot of inspirational quotes online that she probably did not invent, and actually abides by very few of them. Perhaps one of her only quotes that describe her individually is "my smile is as fake as your promises". She infamously claims to support every culture and individual being in existence, but quite the contrary, like Charles and Rose Johannson, her loyalty to anyone she is not obsessed with (that is, Will Ostler and Miranda Patrick) does not appear to be genuine at all. Like the latter, she seems to make promises on the fly but never once intends to keep them. She dated several males and possibly slept with them, yet she seemed to have little regard for them and never mentioned any of her friends except for Miranda. A possible justification for the fact that she appears to possess very little loyalty or obligation to anybody is that she is simply and understandably addicted to her relationship with her girlfriend, and thanks to her obsessive nature this period of listlessness unnaturally lasted for months. Valiera was also not one to let bygones be bygones and had, at best, a spiteful streak towards those who harmed her or did her wrong in the past. This varied from questioning Steven Thompson being on good terms with Helen McKeen after she'd fought him (even though McKeen had defected and joined Thompson) to threatening to "fuck up" Charles just for talking to her. As stated before, she has severe "trust issues" that could only build on to these tendencies. Due to her extreme insecurity, highly mistrustful and obsessive-compulsive nature, and overall unbelievable arrogance, Valiera clearly suffers from a narcissistic personality disorder. Valiera was raised by Laura Nelson and two different fathers, and she claimed her mother was abusive while her fathers were neglectful. Her upbringing seems to be completely unsheltered while also revolving around Christian beliefs, similar beliefs that made Charles completely re-contemplate his morality when he stopped believing in it. This could explain why Nelson latches on to Patrick, hates Charles, Thompson, and her family, while still loving her brothers (Nicholas and Chris) and stepbrothers (Saul and Will). This could also explain why she is so exceptionally unstable, insecure, and arguably cruel. Valiera is not heterosexual — she has been proven to be pansexual, or trans, as her phone's screensaver is a photo of her girlfriend (or likely, ex-girlfriend) and she is determined to win Helen McKeen's romantic affections. She is currently dating Charles and formerly dated another male, Blaise Parton, and a female she was obsessed with, Miranda Patrick. Her hatred for males despite her attraction to them has led to a wide misconception that she is homosexual. In a great many ways, Valiera Nelson embodies the idea that beauty comes in many shapes and sizes and has an ideal personality for a Girl-Team member, bearing pure intent but also being easily corrupted by Emily Watson's charisma making her already unstable mentality even worse. Her personality becomes increasingly detailed every time she appears in the story. Powers and abilities Martial combat Valiera Nelson was a skillful laser sword duelist, fighting with a graceful one-handed style ironic to her complexity and arrogance. In spite of having a lack of visible muscle and actually looking quite soft, Valiera possessed a considerable level of strength, as shown when she lifted an entire table with her right hand with little effort. Valiera's great strength was also shown when she threw a member of the Boy-Team into a wall after he insulted her. The great strength of Valiera was also seen when she was able to prevent Blaise from cutting off her windpipe when he strangled her and pinned her against a wall, though she seemed incapable of forcing him to release her. It is also possible that Valiera was capable of killing a person or animal with powerful blows from her great strength alone, although this was only implied when she easily snapped the neck of a pedestrian at Seven Peaks. Based on this, the full extent of Valiera's superhuman strength, while never seen explicitly in the trilogy, most certainly makes her a force of nature in her own right. Other abilities Out of all the school subjects, Valiera was particularly gifted with English and Creative Writing. She eventually transferred to Vurian Academy to hone her skills in Language Arts even further. According to Josh Hogan, Nelson relished the fact that writing gave her more time to consider what she would say than verbal communication did. He is very impressed with the works she has created on paper. Valiera's career is best suited in technology, particularly cars and automobiles. During her education, she got her Drivers' License shortly before her seventeenth birthday. Due to being taught by an old man who may have contributed to raising her, she developed quite a bit of skill in repairing machinery in her spare time. She likely learned a great deal from him. She can also ride a bike and possibly play the violin. Valiera was also extremely logical and had a mind for tactical thinking, as she possessed an Intelligence Quotient of 158, this is no small feat. She may also be resourceful and skilled at leading. Valiera appears to possess an unbreakable spirit and though not above depression, she has never truly given up on anything. She's been shown to rise from pain and loss, such as child abuse and physical fights, even stronger than before. Her willpower may be what makes it so easy for her to conceal her emotions. Possessions One of Valiera's most valued possessions is her skateboard. It is notable, however, that she acquired a red car in 2012. She also has an orange laser sword. She also had a dark-colored backpack that is identical to that of her brother, Nicholas Nelson. Relationships Behind the scenes It is unknown why Valiera began dating Blaise Parton. It's possible that she admired his ruthlessness or simply wanted to recover from a past traumatic relationship with a soft or womanizing adolescent (if so, his identity is a total mystery). Her reasons for dating Miranda Patrick are also mysterious since they are nearly spitting images of each other and similarities are the last thing she is attracted to. Valiera's hatred for males despite her attraction to them has led to a wide misconception that she is homosexual, something that Nicholas and Preston Rumsworth both believed. It is also possible that Nicholas has only said this to throw Charles off, as Nelson's own brother (the other Nicholas) would probably know his sister has dated a male before and this is (Charles') Nicholas' claimed source of information. Ironically, because she is extremely complicated and mysterious, and most of what we know about her comes from Steven Thompson, Charles, or Luke Norris (as the trilogy is from Thompson's perspective) the way she is portrayed throughout D.I.T. media might not describe her at all. Valiera's actions seems to enforce nearly every theme in the trilogy at least a little, though not on the same level as Charles. Inspiration D. Isaac Thomas based Valiera Nelson very loosely off a girl he had hurt at school and spent months traumatized by remorse, who shared Valiera's surname and shared Thomas' high ambitions, love for the art of literature, and sophisticated and shortsighted nature as an adolescent (and possibly a love for karate and several more means of similarities between Valiera and her maker). He appeared hell-bent on making amends, though the extent of his success is as of yet unclear. He later admitted to feeling a lot of respect and admiration for her wit, as he loves intellects in general, but also envy and distaste for her energy, though he appears to understand her a lot better now. Charles, on the other hand, had a crush on Valiera ever since he met her, something Thomas wanted to do so their relationship made more sense and because the trilogy didn't have time for "anything too complex for supporting characters". In addition, he never despised Valiera at all. However, Thomas has stated that if he were to remove any character from the ''Boys vs. Girls'' trilogy, it would be Valiera because he was uncomfortable with her resemblance to his real-life crush. He said he wished to at least have changed her surname, so as to not make it all too obvious. Portrayal in graphic novels Valiera's role in the books is entirely omitted from the graphic novels, save for a cameo of her. In this book, only a cameo of Valiera is seen during the Attack at Seven Peaks Waterpark where she is seen throttling a pedestrian to help make an example of the Cavaliers and is never identified. Mythological allegory Valiera Nelson parallels Ramona Flowers, a major character in . Both were teenagers who have been traumatized by past relationships (especially Blaise Parton for Nelson and Gideon Graves for Flowers) and distrust men in general as a result. This coupled with Charles following Nelson around (or at least as Nelson perceived it) and Lucas Lee following Flowers around (Lee never denied this). Like Nelson, Flowers is also a free spirit and presents a tough and independent exterior that makes her hard for people to read, especially Charles in Nelson's case and Scott Pilgrim in Flowers'. They were also athletic and slender and had brown eyes. But the difference is that Valiera has been used, debased, or taken advantage of on at least two occasions, whereas Ramona cheated on or used everyone she dated (though according to Scott, she's never been the "dumpee"). Valiera also draws a few parallels to Murtagh Morzansson from , both of them are extremely morally ambiguous due to a lifetime of suffering that has rendered them insecure and always on their toes, and slow to trust. Both of them are sarcastic as well, and they unexpectedly duel the protagonist (Eragon Bromsson and Summer Petersen). Both of them are revealed to be related to the latters, initially believed to be through blood but actually through adoption. Both of them reveal this during the climax of the second book ([https://inheritance.wikia.com/wiki/Eldest Eldest] and ''The Rise of the Serpent''). Both of them are slightly unhinged though actually very intelligent and generally considered to be strangely attractive by several people. Valiera also draws a few parallels to Commissioner Barbara Gordon from , both of them are intelligent, athletic, and mature to some degree (which in Gordon's case the latter isn't unexpected for a LEGO character). Both of them fall in love with someone who is very similar to them (Batman and Charles), but whom they start out hating each other's guts (which tends to be slightly mitigated in the male, but not by much). But Gordon has absolutely no sense of humor and does not act tomboyish. Valiera is also slightly similar to Lucy aka Wyldstyle from , as she is insecure enough to date someone who is "dark and brooding" and eventually decides she feels more secure around the protagonist. Both of them are decisive and have complex personalities, they both act mean-spirited and self-focused when they are actually good people at their cores. Valiera can also be compared to Thanos from the , as they are both reasonably well-meaning and honorable, but in the more unsavory sides of their personalities (such as having immense arrogance, ruthlessness, and disloyalty) Nelson and Thanos have many, many things to relate to. Plus both of them have a love-hate relationship with the audiences of their respective franchises. Appearances * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:1995 births Category:2060s deaths Category:5 foot individuals Category:American individuals Category:Born in August Category:Females Category:Girl-Team majors Category:Half-orphans Category:Humans Category:Instagram users Category:Murderers Category:Nelson family Category:Normal weight individuals Category:Pansexuals Category:Pilots Category:Quintana family Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Villains